


Just Delightful

by trascendenza



Category: DCU
Genre: M/M, Porn Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-15
Updated: 2007-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-03 16:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trascendenza/pseuds/trascendenza
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Someone snooping around the Wayne Manor gets an interesting view.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Delightful

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the porn battle (third), prompt: caught ([mirror](http://oxoniensis.livejournal.com/286546.html?thread=12152402#t12152402)).

"Fascinating," he said, tiptoeing through the rafters, a dark smile curling on his lips.

The sounds he heard were distinctly un-superhero-like and he couldn't pass up an opportunity to make trouble, now could he?

His cargo stowed securely in the bag tied to his back, he went down to all fours and crept towards his goal. The creak of wood, low voices, the occasional punctuated groan; he had no difficulty pinpointing his culprits even in the large and echoing mansion.

_Batman_, he said without making a sound, just letting his lips curl around the treacherous name. The cowl, even thrown back, was unmistakable, and the cape spread out on the bed didn't obscure his view enough to miss the other lovely treat. _And Superman!_, he mouthed, suppressing a gleeful giggle. Superman in a most compromising position, he noted, surprised to see that the hero's hair was actually _disheveled_, and he was half-in, half-out of his suit, arms tied to the bedposts with his own red cape.

_Not bad_, he thought, briefly pausing to admire the heroically sculpted form, arching and squirming and practically begging under Batman's rough touch. Not that Batman was looking so shabby himself—he had delicious lines of sweat running down his chest, and a hungry fire burning in his eyes that was visible even from here.

_Goodness_. And from what he could see flashing where their bodies were practically fused together, this was no idle game—a full-on good throttle, as he would call it.

Creeping out the way he came, he filed this image away for a time when it would be more useful—which could be as soon as tonight when he retired from his activities for the evening—barely keeping his high-pitched laughter contained until he was out of the building.

The Joker might have to start paying more regular visits to the Wayne Mansion if this is the kind of entertainment they provided.


End file.
